Pete Buttigieg (Daisy's Scenario)
Pete Buttigieg was the 46th President of the United States of America, being its youngest at the time (at age 39) and first gay one. He and his Vice President Senator Maria Cantwell pulled a landslide victory over incumbent President Donald J. Trump and Vice President Mike Pence. 2020 Election Buttigieg and Cantwell beat Trump and Pence by a landslide amount, mostly do to his appeal to citizens living in the Rust Belt, his charisma, and his general aptitude. He received 52.3% of the popular vote compared to Trump's 44.6%, Sam Seder/ Vermin Supreme (Libertarian Party) 's 2.3% and Dario Hunter/Sedinam Moyowasifza-Curry (Green Party)'s 1.2%. 2020 also saw the Democrats gain a majority in the Senate (52 Democrats including 2 Independents against 48 Republicans), winning Senate seats in Arizona (Mark Kelly), Colorado (Kerry Donovan), Georgia (Stacey Abrams), Kentucky (Amy McGrath, unseating Senate Majority Leader Mitch McConnell), Maine (Sara Gideon), West Virginia (Richard Ojeda) . As Tom Udall (New Mexico) retired, Brian Egolf was elected to succeed him. Jake LaTurner, Bill Haslam, and Liz Cheney were also elected to succeed Pat Roberts (Kansas), Lamar Alexander (Tennessee), and Mike Enzi (Wyoming) respectively. The only loss was Alabama, Doug Jones to Heather Whitestone. Following the elections, newly elected governor of Washington Cyrus Habib replaced Cantwell's seat with Congresswoman Pramila Jayapal. The 2020 elections are sometimes nicknamed "2018 but better" given that some of the same candidates who had run in 2018 ran in 2020, for instance Texas Democrats MJ Hegar, Lorie Burch, and Gina O. Jones both won the seats they had lost in 2018, becoming the new incumbents. Other instances of this include of Democrat Kara Eastman in NE-02, Cort VanOstern in MO-02 . Despite massive controversy, Congressman Ed Case for Hawaii's first congressional district still ran for re-election, but was primaried by Beth Fukumoto, who won and won the general. Ed Case would announce officially that he was over with politics on Twitter, but would come out of retirement to run for Governor in 2022. Regarding Governor elections, the Democrats held Washington (Cyrus Habib), and won Indiana (Christina Hale), Maryland ( ), Missouri (Jason Kander), and North Dakota (Heidi Heitkamp). The Republicans held Utah (Spencer Cox), and won Montana (Corey Stapleton). Don Blankenship of the Constitution Party won the West Virginia Gubernatorial Race defeating Republican Jim Justice and Democrat . Presidency (2021-2029) Buttigieg is often considered one of America's best presidents, for his policies and attitude. First Term 2021 Buttigieg's first term started off with an economic stimulus package, inciting recovery from the recent recession, and later approved of budgets for the military and NASA (shrinking the military by 50 billion dollars, and increasing NASA's budget by 50 billion dollars). During the summer of 2021, he initiated a repeal on the ban of transgender personnel from the American military Buttigieg supported Democrat Levar Stoney in his run for Governor of Virginia (in which he won), around election time. 2022 Before the 2022 Midterm elections and redistricting, Buttigieg inspired a bipartisan congressional bill to take steps against gerrymandering and is cited to have made the 2022 Midterms a "fairer playing field" as quoted by historian . A following bill increased the size of the House to 692 seats (from 435, an additional 257 seats) based on the 2020 census and the cube root law, to further discourage the practice (no state lost seats this cycle). 2022 Midterms The 2022 Midterms saw Senate Majority Leader Chuck Schumer retire, leading the way for to replace him as it, his old Senate seat was held by the Democrats, with Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez defeating to win it. It also marked the end of Patrick Leahy's long career, his seat was picked up by Progressive Party member David Zuckerman (caucusing with the Democrats as Sanders does). Republican holds include of Alabama (Martha Roby) and Iowa ( ). Democrats continued to expand their majority in the Senate with pick-ups include of Florida (Andrew Gillum), Louisiana (Cedric Richmond), Missouri (Nicole Galloway), North Carolina (Anthony Foxx), and Wisconsin ( ). Independent Greg Orman defeated incumbent Kansas Republican Jerry Moran in his race for re-election. This resulted in a composition of 57 Democrats (with 1 Independent, 1 Progressive) against 42 Republicans and 1 Independent. Majority Whip Dick Durbin would replace Schumer as Majority Leader. The House of Representatives saw changes too. Donna Shalala announced she would not run for re-election and her seat would be won by the son of popular Governor Jeb Bush, Jeb Bush Jr., a gain for the GOP. Maxine Waters did not run for re-election and retired, Democrat Sabrina Cervantes would take her seat. Bettina Rodriguez Aguilera was elected to a newly created seat in Florida, representing Doral. Othe candidates elected to newly created seats include of Democrats Danica Roem in Virginia, Young Kim in California, Mahlon Mitchell in Wisconsin, Abdul El-Sayed in Michigan, Jonathan Kreiss-Tomkins in Alaska, and Kerri E. Harris in Delaware, Republicans . Gubernatorial wise, the Republicans held Alabama (Will Ainsworth), and won Rhode Island (Allan Fung). The Democrats held Hawaii (Coco Iwamoto) and Pennsylvania (John Fetterman), while winning Alaska (Scott Kawasaki), Florida (Stephanie Murphy), Georgia (Jason Carter), and Texas (Andrew White). 2024 2024 also ended off with the return of humans to the moon, and America being the first to do so with the mission. Its crew consisted of . 2024 Election The 2024 Elections saw President Pete get re-elected, defeating the Republican ticket of Tom Cotton and . Cotton's horrible performance is attributed to Buttigieg's strength in the debates, while Cotton was very weak, coming off as not knowing anything, but never the less he did appeal to former Trumpists and populists in the midwest and American South. In the Senate, the Democrats held New Jersey (Josh Gottheimer), and won Texas (Julian Castro). While the Republicans won Montana (Rob O'Neill) and West Virginia (Alex Mooney). Senate composition afterward would see 56 Democrats (1 Independent, 1 Progressive), 43 Republicans, and 1 Independent. House-wise, Emma González, survivor of the Parkland shooting, won the district covering Parkland (Ted Deutch's new district didn't cover it post 2022), and as a result it stayed in Democratic hands. Second Term 2026 The 2026 Midterms saw numerous surprises, by the end of his second term, Senator from Arkansas Tom Cotton was increasingly unpopular, especially following his botched 2024 Presidential run, Trump press veteran Sarah H. Sanders announced she would primary him, and she won. Sanders would go on to defeat Democrat in the general election. Regarding gubernatorial races, Libertarian Vermin Supreme was elected to Governor of Kansas, defeating Democrat Lynn Rogers and Republican . Category:Pete Buttigieg Category:Daisy's Things Category:Presidents of the United States